Risks
by Danielle Salvatore
Summary: "He wanted her. Badly. And from the way she clutched at him, and pulled at him, as if she was trying to pull him into the tub with her, she felt the same." One-Shot


**A/N: I can't believe I'm actually posting this: My very first M-rated story. Hopefully this won't turn out too horrible….**

**For thesocialriotmachine, who didn't think there was enough M-rated stuff for Book Bamon lol. And the idea for this was hers. Her account has been deleted, but I hope she still likes this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned VD, Delena wouldn't even exist, and I'd be all Bamon and Stelena ville.**

**This takes place during the bathtub scene in Nightfall, with a twist. The very beginning in italics is L.J's writing, and the rest will be mine. There will be some of L.J's writing in random places, just because I think some of the text fits well with the story.**

_It was just like feeding a baby bird, he thought, tremendously pleased with his memory, his ingenuity, and….well, just himself._

_He smiled brilliantly at nothing in particular._

_Now, if only it would work._

_Damon changed position slightly to be more comfortable, and turned the hot water up again, all while holding Bonnie, feeding her, all-he knew-gracefully and without a wasted movement. _

Bonnie continued to allow the blood to trickle down her throat easily, letting Damon know that she was slowly beginning to wake up.

He figured that she would only need a bit more before she finally regained complete consciousness…

He froze for one quick moment when he realized that he could no longer sense Elena's aura in the boarding house.

Had she left?

He contemplated whether or not he should go looking for her, but in the end decided against it. He figured it wouldn't be a good idea to leave Bonnie alone when she was in this condition. Elena would be fine. There was no doubt in his mind that she had decided to go after his little brother to somehow aid his brother in his quest to save the other two humans.

After all, even with her young, angelic mind, Elena still had some sort of sense that simply drew her to him…

Damon quickly shook off the bitter thoughts, and redirected his full attention on the girl in the bathtub, who had in just moments ago, been on the brick of death.

But color was slowly starting to return to her pale cheeks, and her breath began to come out more steadily, her small chest rising and lowering smoothly.

And then she opened her light brown eyes, immediately looking confused as she took in her surroundings, and slowly sat up, clutching the wet towel to her chest.

"Wh….what's going on?"

Her voice quivered slightly, making it obvious that memories of the accident she and her friends had been in were coming back to her.

But she seemed completely functional, and after being on death's door just a few moments ago. He had saved her.

A smug smile slowly spread across his face. _He and he alone had brought her back from the edge of icy death. Her poison-filled body had been cured by him; it was his blood that had dissolved and dispersed the toxin, HIS blood._

"Damon?"

He snapped back to reality, and looked back down at her petite form, her cheeks flushing a flaming red, obviously uncomfortable about her position.

His betraying eyes wandered slightly to her chest, where the wet towel was clinging tightly, making her small breasts prominent….

He snapped his gaze away, mentally scoffing himself, and brought his attention to her eyes.

"Yes?"

There was something about her that seemed almost….frightened when she answered.

"You…you were going to let us die! Even when I called, and….begged you to help us!"

Her words and the slight hostility in her voice stung a bit.

She was right. For reasons he didn't even understand, there had been something keeping him from going to the human's aids when the little witch had called.

He quickly hid whatever remorse or guilt he was feeling, and flashed his 250 kilowatt smile, as he, without really thinking, leaned slightly closer to her.

"Little songbird, you're alive aren't you?"

"Yes but…."

"And if it hadn't been for me….well, the circumstances would have been much different. If I were you, I'd be _grateful_."

Bonnie sucked in a deep breath, and continued to grip the towel tightly to her torso.

"But….what about Meredith and Matt?"

Oh yes….he had almost forgotten about the other two humans…

"My little brother is most likely with them now, as we speak. They'll be fine."

Bonnie seemed a bit more relieved and relaxed then she had been, now knowing that her friends were alright, but there was still a tension about her, as she warily glanced at down at her towel covered, almost naked body.

Her cheeks flushed red again, and before he could stop it, a low growl sounded from Damon's throat.

Bonnie looked up again, her attention back on him, looking a bit alarmed. "Damon?"

He didn't answer, and simply bent more towards her, wrapping his arms around her small body.

_He clutched Bonnie to him, feeling the wet towel through his raw silk shirt, and feeling Bonnie's slight body under the towel. Definitely a maiden, and not a child, he thought dizzily, whatever the writing on that infamous scrap of pink nylon had claimed._

Her body, molded onto against his chest, felt good. He could feel her heart quickening its pace, and could see the lovely veins on her pale neck, causing his fangs to lengthen slightly.

Bonnie gasped, but a small, almost inaudible moan escaped her lips, but with his advanced hearing, Damon picked it up easily.

Though he had heard it, he was still surprised when sweet, innocent Bonnie suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and pressing her soft lips against his.

The kiss started off slow, but soon got more heavy, their mouths opening underneath the other.

At one point, Damon bit Bonnie's lower lip softly, causing a small amount of blood to ooze out.

Bonnie gasped, but quickly closed her eyes in enjoyment as Damon sucked the blood from her lower lip.

"Damon", Bonnie moaned, her entire body now flushing.

"Bonnie", he muttered back, surprising even himself. He normally never called the little red headed witch by her first name….he normally preferred to refer to her with one of the many nicknames he had given her. But this time, the name had simply slipped out….

Bonnie pressed herself tighter against his chest, getting his shirt wet in the process, small noises of pleasure continuing to slip though her lips.

Her slight body pressed against him, her entire body flushed, and the surprising scent of her growing arousal, made the desire even stronger.

He wanted her. Badly. And from the way she clutched at him, and pulled at him, as if she was trying to pull him into the tub with her, she felt the same.

When she made a small tug at his shirt, all logic and wariness of getting caught at any moment by his little brother vanished from his mind.

He quickly pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the floor, as he continued to kiss her, gently but with a passion he had never kissed her with before.

Bonnie's small hand gripped his hair, raising her face closer to his, while the towel slipped from her body into the water.

The little witch threw the wet towel out of the tub, and it was obvious that she was now just as wild as he was.

The site of her now wearing nothing but her pink, soaked panties caused a low grow of desire to erupt from his throat, with his lips still pressed to hers.

He stopped kissing her, and leaned his mouth close to her ear, nibbling her earlobe before whispering into it.

"I want you."

She shivered with delight at the slightly musky tone of his voice.

"Then have me."

Bonnie surprised even herself with her words, but she didn't care enough to take them back. She wanted this just as much as he did.

It was an abnormal feeling for her. Her feelings and desires towards guys normally never ranged pass kissing and cuddling. What she was feeling now was definitely different….and more intense.

She gave a small smile of satisfaction when she heard Damon give a quiet moan at her words, happy that she was given a hint that she was affecting him like he was her.

Not acting completely on impulse, with the nervousness slowly slipping away, Bonnie's wet hands went directly to his jeans, unbuttoning them.

As soon as she had them unbuttoned, he removed them, throwing it to the side where his shirt had gone, and smirked at her.

He was waiting. Waiting for her to make a move again.

A small edge of nervousness seeped its way into her mind again.

She had never done something like this before. The furthest she had ever gone before now, had been with her ex boyfriend Raymond, and that had only been heavy kisses on the sofa in his living room while his parents were away.

But she was determined not to back down. She, Bonnie McCullough, had managed to make Damon Salvatore, a gorgeous, centuries old vampire, _moan_. Surely there wasn't much she could do wrong now…

She stood up in the tub, and slowly slid off her soaked panties down her legs, smiling as Damon twitched slightly, as if he was resisting the urge to reach forward and grab her.

After she took them off, she threw them where the wet towel was thrown, leaving her body completely exposed as she stood in the tub.

She pulled Damon closer to her, and following her hints, he finally climbed into the tub with her.

She'd thought she should be nervous. She was standing in a bathtub with Damon Salvatore, without a stitch of any sort of clothing on. But for some reason….she felt strangely at ease.

Damon picked her up slightly, lowering her on her back.

The water was shallower from spilling out because of their movements, so she could easily lie on her back in the tub comfortably.

Damon leaned down, so that his body was directly over hers, but not yet putting any sort of wait on her.

He began to plant slow and soft kisses up and down her neck, causing her to shiver in delight in his arms.

Damon smirked against her neck, and then sucked harshly, causing her to gasp, and no doubt leaving some sort of mark.

She seemed to know what he was secretly prepping her for, and helped by arching her neck back slightly, giving him full access to her veins.

Taking her signal, he sank his canines into her delicate flesh, and she let out a small whimper at the sudden sharp pain.

Damon ran a comforting hand up and down her back as he began to drink, and soon enough, her whimpers of pain were becoming whimpers of delight.

He broke away from her giving neck, and licked the small amount of blood that had spilled over, before biting into his own wrist and offering it to her.

She looked reluctant as she looked at it at first, and he suspected that she didn't know what to do. She'd never been with a vampire before, and he didn't suppose she knew anything about exchanging blood.

But before he could get a word out, Bonnie was sucking furiously at his wrist, with a strange enthusiasm he didn't expect from her.

Elena must have somehow filled her in on vampire intimacy.

When he felt that she had her fill, he took his wrist away, allowing it to heal almost in seconds.

His dark eyes never leaving her light brown ones, he took off his black boxers, taking away the one last item that stood in their way.

He positioned himself at her entrance, their eyes still locked.

He knew she was a virgin. It was obvious from her aura, and practically everything about her.

This was going to be slightly unpleasant for her. At least at first.

But he figured it'd be best to get the pain over with as quickly as possible.

Without warning, he slid inside her, breaking her barrier.

Like expected, the little witch gave out a small cry at her virginity being taken.

He had to grit his teeth to keep from moving. She was tight, both because she was a virgin, and because she was petite. But he had to stay still until her body adjusted.

He wanted this to be enjoyable for her to. He wanted to have her moaning and withering with pleasure underneath him.

"_Uccello rossa_ are you alright?"

Bonnie gave a small nod, but he could tell she was still uncomfortable at the unfamiliar feeling.

He stayed still inside her for a few more moments, before she spoke again.

"You…you can move now, Damon."

He couldn't help but feel relieved.

He kissed her tenderly on the forehead, before he pulled out, thrusting back in slowly and gently.

He kept up a slow and gentle pace for the next few moments, and was satisfied when a slow moan slipped through her lips.

"Damon…go…" She gave a loader moan as he made a particularly deep thrust, before continuing. "Damon, go faster please!"

He smirked, and did what she requested, thrusting into her deeper and faster.

"_Bella rossa, magnifico,_ _carina_"

He whispered comforting things to her in Italian, occasionally stopping and having to actually take a breath himself.

It was heaven being inside her. Not only was she tight, but she was wet now too.

He quickened his pace even further, sliding in harder, no longer afraid of hurting her. Her face was flushed, and her moans only grew loader by the thrusts.

"Damon!", she moaned, tightening her grip on his arms even more.

He gave a low growl.

"Bonnie." Her name slipped off his lips slowly, with a voice filled with desire.

Damon kissed her fiercely, still sliding his length into her, as they rode out the true height of their desires.

And after only a few more moments of that, he felt himself come inside her, while her walls tightened around him.

He stayed still inside her for a moment, as they both attempted to come down from their orgasms.

He pulled out of her, and sat across from her in the tub.

Her flushed face hesitantly looked up at him, and he smiled.

"You're….you're not going to tell anyone about this…are you?"

Her voice came out nervous as they both dried themselves off and put clothing over themselves.

Thankfully, Elena had some spare clothes in the boarding house she could bother. They were slightly big on her, but it would have to do. They would just tell the others that her clothes had been too badly damaged in the wreck.

She didn't regret what happened (it had actually been one of the best experiences of her life) but she wasn't sure if she wanted her friends to know about. She could already see Matt's reaction….

And she didn't want them to blame Damon for "taking advantage of her" like she was a child. And she was SURE it would happen if they ever found out about this.

Damon smiled at her. "If you choose to keep it a secret, they won't hear it from me."

She paused. "Meredith and Matt?"

She was appalled at herself for forgetting about her friends during her and Damon's …experience.

"Taken care of. My brother should be bringing them back here any time now."

Bonnie nodded.

They locked gazes for another moment, and memories of what had just happened came back into her mind.

She blushed, and turned towards the door.

"I….I guess I should go wait for them."

With that, she walked out the door, leaving a smirking Damon alone in the bathroom.

Bonnie waited anxiously outside the boarding house, willing herself to stop replaying the memories of what happened between her and Damon in her head, in case Stefan somehow picked up on it.

But it had been amazing. She didn't know exactly _what_ Damon thought of her, but it was no obvious that she was no child to him. It made her happy, and gave her hope that maybe someday….

She stopped herself in mid-thought.

She couldn't believe she actually had sex with Damon Salvatore in the boarding house bathroom.

Damon smiled to himself as he lazily began to pick up the mess they had made in the bathroom, so to not risk his little brother getting suspicious.

His little bird had proven to be quite the vixen. And it surprised him in more ways than one.

But what surprised the dark eyed vampire even more was that the blonde headed beauty that usually flooded his thoughts was no replaced with thoughts of a red-haired, brown-eyed little witch….

Damon chuckled to himself. "_The Maiden and the Vampire…._it had a peculiarly nice ring to it.

**A/N: Hopefully that wasn't too horrible. Sorry if the ending was a little abrupt. Nervous about posting this…**


End file.
